


Parties aren't always fun

by lavenderneverhelps



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderneverhelps/pseuds/lavenderneverhelps
Summary: It was  just a party. It was only a drink. That’s what he had to keep telling himself. He would be fine after a few breaths.Mafuyu and Uenoyama go to a party and the smell of a certain drink brings Mafuyu back to a painful memory. But Uenoyama's there to listen and help.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Parties aren't always fun

Although it was only early September the seasons had begun to shift, the once suffocating heat of summer began to simmer out and in its place a lighter crisp air took residence. Fall, a comfortable season was on its way, to most people it was a moment of relief, no more blearing sun and sweat soaked days but to Mafuyu it only reminded him of the next season soon to approach. Winter. 

He reminded himself he had somebody this winter, Uenoyama, somebody who’d stay with him. He just had to keep reminding himself to ward off the other bad thoughts. 

Standing outside with the cool night air wrapped around him only made him think of such things, it wasn’t until Uenoyama’s voice broke the silence between them that Mafuyu was dragged out of his head. 

“Mafuyu,” Uenoyama said quietly knowing Mafuyu was deep in thought, “we’re here.” 

For almost the first time since they got off the train he took in his surroundings. They stood in front of a house surrounded by others that looked the same in a small suburban neighbourhood. The plaque on the fence said ‘Itaya’ and once they got closer to the front door very slightly the thumping bass of a song could be heard. 

The two exchanged a glance and smiled at each other, curious to see just how many people Itaya invited to this ‘small gathering’ as Uenoyama reached out and rang the doorbell. A few seconds and Itaya was at the door, a broad smile plastered on his cheeks accompanied by flushed cheeks. 

“Hi! You made it!” He opened the door fully, signalling them to come in. 

Whilst taking off their shoes they could see the living room held about 10 other people, both of them only recognising Ueki who was sat on the couch scrolling through his phone as people around him talked animatedly while music played in the background from a speaker somewhere. 

“Everyone this is Satou and Ueonyama,” Itaya introduced the two to everyone, waves and a few hi’s came as a response as Uenoyama and Mafuyu awkwardly mumbled nice to meet yous and hellos as they made their way to the couch that Ueki was sitting on. 

“You guys want anything to drink?” Itaya asked, picking up his own can of beer and taking a swig from it. 

Uenoyama thought for a bit before giving his answer, “Yeah I’ll have one of those.”

Itaya gave a thumbs up and turned to face Mafuyu, “Mafuyu what about you?” 

“No I’m good.” Mafuyu responded while shaking his head. 

With another thumbs up Itaya disappeared to get the drinks and the three fell into conversation. 

“Where did he manage to get drinks?” Uenoyama asked Ueki who was also drinking something in a cup. 

“I think one of his college friends from soccer got it for him.” Ueki said trying to remember if it was basketball or soccer. 

A few minutes later Itaya returned with a few different drinks in his hand and gave uenoyama his and moved over to the other cluster of people to give them theirs. 

Uenoyama opened the can with a satisfying crack as bubbles fled to the surface fizzing loudly. In all honesty it wasn’t Uenoyama’s first time trying alcohol, more than once he somehow cajoled Akihiko into allowing him to take a sip but nothing more and the same with Haruki who was much more hard to persuade but sometimes managed when the elder was a bit more inebriated. 

So the taste and fizz of the beer wasn’t that unusual to him and he settled back into the conversation between him and Ueki. However as the conversation grew Mafuyu began to get even quieter than usual his attention to the conversation waning. 

“Right Mafuyu?” Uenoyama asked, but there was no response as Mafuyu stared down into his glass of water. 

“Mafuyu? Hello?” Uenoyama poked Mafuyu’s shoulder, his face suddenly in his line of sight. 

Mafuyu hummed in question, not remembering Uenoyama’s question realizing he had zoned out for almost the entire conversation. 

“I was just saying the last concert went well,” Uenoyama sighed, his face still close. Mafuyu could smell the slight hint of beer in his breath. 

Suddenly he was awfully aware of the smell of alcohol that hung thick in the air of the room, it’s stale uncomfortable scent bringing him back to that moment. And suddenly he was imagining Ueonyama instead.

“Mafuyu?” Uenoyama asked, his voice confused as he watched Mafuyu’s expression change; his eyebrows furrowing as a slight frown etched its way onto his face.

Quickly he stood up and made his way to the door needing to be anywhere else but in the room, Uenoyama grabbed out and caught his hand, “Mafuyu?” 

“I just need some air.” Mafuyu mumbled his head down low, his unruly bangs hanging, covering his eyes. 

Uenoyama cursed quietly as he stumbled to his feet chasing after Mafuyu, ignoring Ueki’s confused stares. 

It was just a party. It was only a drink. That’s what he had to keep telling himself. He would be fine after a few breaths. 

Outside, the cool autumn air wrapped itself around Mafuyu but now, once, crisp and refreshing was too cold and gnawing into his very being, with his entire body shaking he slid down against the side of the house and when he finally reached the ground he brang his knees to his chest and buried his head between them. 

“Mafuyu?” Uenoyama called from the front porch, “Where did you-” 

Turning the corner he nearly bumped into Mafuyu but soon noticed he was crouched on the ground and went to stand next to him.

“Oi,” Uenoyama poked at Mafuyu with his foot, breaking the silence that they had been standing in for the past minute. 

“I saw that look,” Uenoyama said crouching down next to Mafuyu, his voice soft “You can tell me what’s going on if you want.” 

A moment of silence passed once again until Mafuyu’s muffled voice broke it.

“The smell reminded me of that day,” Mafuyu said, his voice small and quiet. 

Uenoyama sighed and shuffled a little closer, but still didn’t say anything knowing that there was still something else Mafuyu was going to say. 

“I don’t want the same happening to you-” Mafuyu finally revealed after a long breath. 

“Hey hey,” Uenoyama cut him off, “Listen I’m not going anywhere okay?” 

Mafuyu nodded, his head still buried but didn’t say anything else. 

“I’m good okay?” Uenoyama reached over and embraced Mafuyu in an awkward hug, not being able to stand how small and alone he looked like that. 

They stayed in silence until Mafuyu’s breaths evened out more and the tremors that plagued his body calmed down. Every now and again the humming of a car or the wind rustling through the leaves of a tree could be heard, the white noise making the silence more comforting. 

“Let’s go somewhere else.” Uenoyama got up, pulling on Mafuyu’s arm to signal him to get up. 

“But Itaya invited us.” Mafuyu finally looked up, his eyes looking slightly more normal. 

“He’s got other people,” Uenoyama pulled a bit harder, finally coaxing Mafuyu to stand up as well, “I hated the music that was playing anyways.” 

Mafuyu cracked a laugh at that, causing Uenoyama to smile as well.

“The shitty J-Pop that makes you wanna puke?” Mafuyu asked, recalling Uenoyama’s opinions on J-Pop and cover bands. 

“Yeah that.” Uenoyama laughed a bit and bumped their shoulders together as they walked. 

Although the air was getting colder and the leaves were getting dryer, he remembered he had someone this year. Someone who was going to stay with him through winter to bring him warmth. In thought he looked over at Uenoyama and studied his face noticing the blotches of pink that stained his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

“Your cheeks are red.” Mafuyu pointed out as they made their way to the train station and slightly brushed his hand over them. 

“Huh?” Uenoyama shouted slightly as they only grew a stronger crimson from reasons that were not because of the alcohol. 

“It’s cute.” Mafuyu showed his smile that he knew could allow him to get away with almost anything with Uenoyama. 

“Shut up,” Was all Uenoyama could manage as he shoved his hands in his pockets and quickly turned his head the other way from embarrassment. 

The only response was a light giggle from Mafuyu.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii this is my first fic,,, i just miss the given boys sm :< this shit gets harder everyday, just want them back 😔  
> I usually don't really like angst but this idea has been stuck in my head for days and needed out. If i do write again I'll write some fluff hopefully. anyways I hope you enjoyed and have a good day/ night :) <3


End file.
